


Shape of You

by mythicalinker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Barebacking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker
Summary: It was all Lydia's fault. It was she who gave him the Harry (the dildo that he was so crazy about) at the first place. The problem was he already reached the point where the toy was no longer enough to satisfy him. He was possessed by an uncontrollable desire to be fucked by the real Harry.Good news was the guy was just a few blocks away from his apartment. The bad news? The guy was fucking straight.





	Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I published a story. Sorry for the long wait mates. I wanted to give credit to Ed Sheeran's "Shape of You" for the title of this fic because it kind of fits the story (atleast in my point of view). I heard the song while nursing a bottle of beer in the corner while thinking about a new story to write when this song was played and gave me the inspiration.
> 
> Stiles in this fic is a part-time student taking up law while Scott is a deputy. They just recently met but became best friends instantly.
> 
> I also decided to change the gender of Derek's old flames like Paige (Pierre), Kate (Kurt) and Jennifer (Johnny). It was to emphasize the fact that Derek is gay since the very beginning.
> 
> This baby (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. It is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me for any mistake(s) that you saw in the story at the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading immediately. For short, read at your own risk.

DEREK Hale bit his lower lip in pleasure as the cock in him hit his prostate for the nth time that night. He spread his legs further apart as he increased his pace, his own fully hard dick bobbed up and down as he arched his back in bliss. The squelching sound of lube that was accompanied with his groans and the creaks of the bed reverberated in the air like a dirty soundtrack. Derek's hirsute and muscular torso glistened as the warm light from the lampshade bathed his skin emphasizing his huge chest and eight-packed abs. The delicious muscles that strained in effort as he performed the lecherous act was spectacularly hot.

The tight ring of his pinkish anus stretched on the wide girth of the large rod as he rode it with more fervor. Derek was lost in his own nirvana mindlessly moaning like a one-dollar whore as the flesh-colored dildo continued to penetrate him. According to its package, it was called Harry. The toy seemed like it had a mind of its own because it intently hit his sweet spot similar to a sharp arrow that hitting its bull's–eye. He was already on his limit since he was riding the said toy for almost an hour. He reached out for his cock to make himself come but on his shock, his weakening legs gave out causing him to collapse and impaled himself completely on the fake cock. He gasped as the sudden fullness triggered his orgasm. He spasmed as his bobbing cock squirted cum all over the bed while some of it went to his chest and abs.

Derek leaned down the bed covering his eyes with his arm as he lazily spread his own release on his hairy stomach. Was it weird to say that it was the best cock that he ever had? He thought at that moment that he was already broken for any other cock but there's no way he can fall in love with a dildo, right? He sighed in disappointment at himself for his idiotic thoughts and cursed Lydia for giving this gift to him for his 35th birthday. Lydia Martin was his close friend who became a millionaire at the young age of 26 by managing some of the most famous BDSM clubs and sex toy shops in New York.

He reached out for his phone and dialed her number to ask her something important. She answered after three rings which was actually odd since she usually answer a call after the first ring.

"What?" Lydia asked irritatingly.

"Are you busy or am I interrupting Jackson's bitching time?" Derek asked back teasingly.

"Fuck you Derek!" Jackson cursed aloud from the other line.

Derek and Lydia chuckled in Jackson's outburst. Derek heard Jackson ranted out in the background but a quick order from Lydia to shut-up that was followed by the resounding smack of crop hitting against skin turned Jackson into a whimpering mess. That's Domme Lydia for you. Derek's ass clenched in the dildo that was still deeply lodged in him as he remembered the time when Lydia made him cum by just flogging him a couple of months back. The redhead's superb skills when it came to crops and using strap-ons were quite well-known on the BDSM community and Derek was lucky to be on the receiving end of it from time to time. 

"I will not tell you his real name," Lydia stated plainly.

"Tell the name of whom?" Derek asked feigning confusion that he hoped will work on his friend. 

"The guy who owned the cock that is still inside of your ass," Lydia explained annoyingly. 

Derek was sure that she was rolling her eyes right now. He found himself speechless because somehow Lydia guessed what was bothering him. All he wanted was to know the guy (or more specifically the guy's cock) who turned his whole world upside down. If the imitation was that good, he can't wait to have the taste of the real thing. Lydia Martin's intuition was really one of a kind. Begrudgingly, he was starting to believe his creepy uncle Peter who kept on telling him that his friend was a psychic. "How did you know?"

"Well, I know your afterglow voice Derek so well and your strong addiction to huge cocks. To be honest, I will be shock if you told me that you already pulled it out of your ass after coming on that hairy chest of yours."

Derek groaned in irritation and shook his head in disbelief. He stared at the ceiling and started to ponder what Lydia told him a while ago. "Wait, why can't you tell me his name?"

"He's straight."

"So?"

"Look Der. This guy is a friend of mine and he doesn't want the attention, okay? And yes, he's not interested with your mouth or ass as well. For the past week since the Harry's release on the market, all of the stocks were sold-out in just three days. Many clients demanded to know the original Harry and this non-stop inquiries are fucking killing me so I will really appreciate it if you will stop asking about him," Lydia explained in her 'do-what-I-say-or-else' voice that sent chills on Derek's spine.

"All I wanted is to meet your Harry Potter and see for myself if his magic wand is better than the carbon copy," Derek joked trying to lighten Lydia's sour mood.

"Harry was sexually harass by pervy customers in the past so he was forced to ask for redeployment. The store where he works right now is actually his third. Imagine what will happen if someone found out his identity, every fucking customer who purchased the Harry will surely run after him. Or after his dick if you wanted to be specific," Lydia caterwauled exasperatedly.

Derek was quiet after the redhead's revelation. Lydia was obviously in distress that was so unlike her so he concluded that Harry is not just an employee but someone special to her. She was one of the fiercest girls that he knew and the problem with Harry looked like very serious. He wanted to symphatize with Harry's situation and tell Lydia that he will let this matter go but the sweet sensation that the toy on his clenching ass gave him was too good to just let go. He was curious if the real dick, the one that was made of flesh and blood was better than the plastic. 

"You will not listen to me," Lydia concluded after a moment of silence. 

Derek decided not to reply. They both knew that he was stubborn as she especially when it came in getting the things that he wanted. They were the same in that way.

"Leave him alone Derek Hale. Back off and leave Harry alone or else..," Lydia warned in a grave voice as she ended the call.

That ended well, Derek thought as he tried to close his eyes to fall asleep. He didn't want Lydia Martin to be her enemy so he will just leave the real Harry alone besides the dildo seemed promising enough to give him a good time. 

 

∆∆∆

IT was not enough. It was what Derek realized after a week of using the dildo. It was satisfyingly good but he was still craving for a real dick. He missed the warm and pulsating sensation of being filled with warm meat. Derek was cranky and wanted to throw away the Harry in anger but decided against it. The dildo did nothing to offend him in the first place. If there was something or someone to be blamed, it should be his insatiable inner slut.

He hated Lydia for depriving him of what he wanted. He sighed heavily to ease the flaring annoyance and resentment that was starting to build in his chest. He needed to distract himself or he will surely explode.

Derek decided to grab the Harry and lubed it up. He fingered himself open to ease the toy's penetration. He began to play with its base groaning in pleasure at the sensation of fullness but as usual he still wished he was being fucked by the real Harry. He promised to himself to find and get the real Harry one way or another, with or without Lydia's approval.

"Having a good time Der?" Isaac asked who was leaning against the door with his arms crossed on his wide chest. He had been watching Derek for almost ten minutes since he went home early from his disastrous date. He and Derek were roommates, best friends and occasional fuckbuddies. He gave the older man his cocky smile as he stripped himself naked on his way to Derek's bed.

Derek watched his friend and licked his lips in arousal pinching his right nipple as he gazed at the expanse of Isaac's milky smooth skin that he never got tired of touching. There was a time when they tried dating but it didn't work out so they just decided to be friends with benefits. The curly guy winked at him as he knelt between his spread legs taking the base of the toy from his hand then thrusted it in and out of his hole slower than what he preferred.

"S-so I assume your date didn't go well," Derek stuttered as Isaac increased his pace.

"The guy's too bossy for my own liking," Isaac simply answered as he slowly pulled out the dildo from Derek's ass much to the older man's protest. "Lydia's toys are starting to give us guys the complex. This one looks like a real dick," Isaac said as he scrutinized the phallus that was glistening with excessed lubricant. 

"Because it was molded after a real dick," Derek uttered as he reached out under a pillow and tore open the condom. He quickly rolled it down on Isaac's cock who groaned in pleasure when he stroked him slowly to spread out the lube on his entire length. 

"That looks too perfect to be a real dick," Isaac argued as he pushed Derek's legs apart and thrusted his cock inside of the older man in one go.

They both moaned in pleasure but Derek felt like something was missing. Isaac apparently was not thick enough to replace the magic dick that he had earlier. At the past, Derek developed an oral fixation with his friend's cock because it was lengthy (even longer by an inch than the Harry) but now it seemed inadequate. Isaac grunted muttering how tight Derek was but the older man's mind was still being occupied by the thought of having Harry inside of him.

"Not in the mood?" Isaac asked as he stopped his ministrations when he realized Derek's thoughts were elsewhere. He began to shower gentle kisses on his friend's perfectly stubbled jaw to comfort him. Years of sex with his best friend thought him to read Derek's gestures and expressions like an open book.

"Kinda. I'm a bit exhausted," Derek lied not wanting to offend his roommate by telling the truth.

Isaac slowly pulled out his dick then kissed Derek's forehead to lean down next to him, discarding the used condom quickly. "You're lying. I know you so well to detect it when you're not telling the truth."

"Will I hurt your ego if I say that your dick cannot satisfy me?" Derek said abruptly, wanting to kick himself for his lack of brain-to-mouth filter.

Derek wanted to apologize but Isaac glared at him. "Fuck you but atleast I'm obsessed with a real person and not with a plastic dick."

"Well I'm planning to find the real guy you know," Derek retorted wanting to add the fact that Isaac unlike him was a coward for not confessing his feelings to the guy that he liked for years but he just decided to zip his mouth shut not wanting to worsen the situation further. It was him who hurt his best friend by insulting his sexual prowess in the first place.

Both of them just stared hard at the ceiling as if it was the one to be blamed on their present predicament. They were both silent until Isaac decided to sigh loudly and break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"I should be offended but I guess I'm not the one to talk knowing the fact that I'm still wallowing with my non-existent love life after all these years. I guess if you're really inlove with Mr. Dildo, I'm going to support you all the way," Isaac declared, his eyes filled with unnerving determination as he looked back at Derek.

"I'm just after the guy's dick you know. It's not as if I'm inlove with him or anything," Derek mumbled.

Isaac snorted and wanted to tell him something when Derek's phone began to ring. Since Isaac was nearer to the study table where Derek's phone was currently vibrating, he decided to take the initiative to get it. He cursed when he found out that the caller was the douchebag prince himself, Jackson Whittemore. He wanted to disconnect the call but as far as he knew the spoiled asshole and Derek was not really that close so this call might be something important. Without further ado, he handed the phone to Derek. 

"Derek?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," Derek answered in a gruff voice, clueless and a little bit afraid at the moment because the only time that this number appeared on his screen was when Lydia broke her own phone after an accident.

"I just call to let you know where to find your next boytoy."

The information caught Derek off guard. It made him giddy but he needed to be sure first that this was true since the Intel will come from an unreliable source. "Why are you telling me this? What's the catch?" he asked suspiciously.

"Let's say that once you succeed in converting that piece of shit into a queer then Lydia will be free of one fucking stalker," Jackson muttered poisonously. 

Derek didn't know what to say about that. If he understood the situation right, then he can conclude that the real Harry was into Lydia. Perhaps that was the reason why the guy agreed to reproduce his cock in forms of plastic and silicone in the first place. He was aware on his effect with people and was able to turn straight men into bi in the past but was he good enough to compete with the likes of Lydia Martin? 

Derek started to strategize on how he can seduce Harry and sway him on his side because dealing with straight men was bound to be messy. He listened to Jackson when he told him the address where to find the guy and engraved it on his memory. He was surprised to find out that it was not that far from his own place. "Wait, what's his name?"

"You will figure that out on your own. Good luck bitch," Jackson snickered as if the douchebag knew that the outcome will be tragically entertaining.

"Whatever," Derek muttered nervously as he ended the call. 

"What happened Derek?" Isaac asked worriedly.

Derek just shook his head and tried to dismiss the usual pessimistic thoughts that was starting to fill his head. He grinned at Isaac as if telling him that everything will be alright because he thought that it would be.

Or so he thought.

 

∆∆∆

"FOR the twenty fourth time my answer is still 'no' Erica," Stiles grumbled, trying desperately to evade Erica's advances. He tried to pretend that he was busy by rearranging the sachets of lubes in the counter. The lubes were now arranged according to the best-selling flavor like minty chocolate banana down to the most ridiculous flavor like blooming tryst but his hands were still shaking from agitation. Perhaps it was better to arrange them alphabetically or according to his own preference.

He was terrified that Erica will find out that he was slowly but starting to give in to her coquet touches because unlike those guys and girls that sexually harassed him from the other G-Spot branches, Erica was fucking bodacious. She was the type of girl that he preferred but he didn't want to be redeployed again to an another store (or worse get fired) for fooling around with his workmate this time around. 

He was tired of being introduced to new workmates and besides he no longer have enough long green to look for another apartment. The store was not that far from his new apartment that he was sharing with his newfound best friend Scott McCall. Scott was like his long lost brother and the best thing that happened to Stiles's life next to curly fries and Star Wars. It was like love at first sight (in the most platonic way possible) and he knew he can no longer live a life without Scott so no matter how tempting Erica appeared, she was not worth it.

"Come on Stiles, let me blow you and I will stop bothering you promise," Erica blurted out as she bobbed her head up and down and pretended to suck an invisible dick that nonetheless made Stiles's cock hardened inside of his pants.

"A-aren't you dating Boyd or something?" Stiles stammered trying to look away from Erica's hungry eyes that were looking shamefully at the obvious bulge on his pants. It was in the rules that they were not allowed to have an affair with their co-employees but he guessed Boyd was technically not a G-Spot employee because he was the overall guard for the whole commercial building where their shop was. The building also housed a café and a massage parlor (that looked suspicious next to a sex shop if you would ask Stiles but whatever).

Erica licked her lips in desire. "We're together yes but we can invite someone in our bed as long as we ask each other's opinion and permission."

"And he agreed for you to... for you to uhm..."

"To suck your dick or for you to fuck me?" Erica asked indignantly. "Well, he gave me the go signal to do it with you so..," Erica intently stopped talking then reached out to grope Stiles's crotch but he quickly stepped back to avoid her manicured nails.

"I'm not into that," Stiles said with his jaws clenching in aggravation. 

"To girls?" Erica asked teasingly.

"Into cheating or to be used for cheating purposes. I have dignity you know," Stiles declared, absolutely proud of himself. It was not that he didn't find Erica hot enough, it just happened that the act itself was wrong in many ways. They were workmates so they should keep things in professional level.

"So you think I don't have any dignity at all?" Erica asked angrily, crossing her arms in her well endowed breasts emitting an aura of fury that made Stiles's knees weak in fear.

"I'm sorry, I do not meant it that way Erica. Maybe what I'm trying to say here is you're gorgeous and I will ask you for a date if you're available but I respect what you and Boyd have. That's why I don't want to do this with you. I'm also a bit uncomfortable with relationships that doesn't have exclusivity. Again I'm sorry, I'm not saying that whatever you're doing is wrong. It's just---"

"You're such a gentleman. Don't worry I get it. You're uncomfortable to be involved in this kind of things. You talk like an old monk from a monastery you know. Tell me, do you hate gays as well?" Erica asked curiously. 

Stiles was thankful that Erica was no longer angry at him but the blonde's next question caught him off guard. "Well, I'm far from being a monk or priest. My porn collection can attest to that and no, I don't hate gays. My best friend Scott is a proud pansexual and my Dad is now dating a guy so it kind of didn't bother me that much. Love is love you know."

"Do you see yourself being involved with a guy?" Erica asked again.

"I don't find other guys attractive so I guess I'm straight."

"Have you tried messing around with a guy before?"

"Nope. I guess it's not just my preference."

"How will you know that you don't prefer it if you don't even bother to try it?" Erica retorted quickly that made Stiles speechless for a moment. He was pondering how to answer her question. Stiles was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Erica leaned a little closer to him. "Don't answer that. I'm just making fun of you. Just consider all of this as an initiation but in case if you change your mind the offer still stands..," Erica whispered seductively on his ear that petrified him on his spot. 

Erica tried again to reach out the bulge of his pants and this time, Stiles was sure she was going to succeed but the sound of someone clearing down his throat fortunately stopped the blonde in doing so. 

At first, Stiles was frightened because he thought it was Boyd but when he finally looked at the guy's stubbled and flawless face that looked like it was sculpted by Michaelangelo himself, he found himself squirming in discomfort as the god stared back at him with his smoky green eyes that was somewhat flecked with gold. The guy was ruggedly handsome and ripped that was clearly shown on his gray shirt that seemed like too small for him. He was intimidating that reminded Stiles of Lydia. Suddenly he found himself more nervous than before because he tended to embarrass himself in front of good looking people.

"Hello there handsome," Erica greeted flashing her teeth at the god before him. "Welcome to G-Spot. Stiles here will be very happy to assist you with your needs. If you will excuse me guys, I need to go to the restroom."

"E-erica wait for a second," Stiles pleaded to the feisty blonde but she already went through the Employees Only door. Stiles wanted to scream in frustration because this will surely ended up bad for him knowing his rotten luck.

Derek was not a violent person but he found himself wanting to punch the hell out of that woman for trying to touch what his. He disguised his anger by clenching his fists on his side. When he finally stared at the handsome man before him, calmness washed over him that was quickly overpowered by desire. The guy was evidently nervous, looking down at the box of condoms next to Love Lolly, phallic-shaped candies that Derek loved so much. He was worried that he will not succeed in seducing the guy if he was too wary of him. 

When Derek entered the shop earlier, one glance at the guy's tented pants confirmed that he got the D that he was looking for. From his nameplate, he found out that his name is Stiles. He wanted to laugh at himself for his own stupidity because all along, he thought Harry was for Harry Potter or Prince Harry thinking that the guy resembled either of the two in appearance. Harry Styles (Stiles), very creative Martin, Derek thought bitterly.

By the way, the guy was so damn attractive it made him salivate. The man was lean and his skin was smooth and pale (though he did not look like he was sick or something), he was covered with moles that just begged to be licked. Those amber eyes looked so tantalizing it made his pants tight uncomfortably. Even if the guy's cock was just average or heck even he has a micropenis, Derek will surely run after him.

"What kind of name is Stiles? Derek by the way," Derek said good-naturedly, his lips curving into a friendly smile that showed his cute bunny teeth. He offered his hand to Stiles in attempt to establish a connection and make the younger man comfortable with his presence.

Stiles hesitated but he didn't want to be impolite so he shook Derek's offered hand but released it in a hurry. "Sorry just nervous man. It's my first day and Stiles is just a nickname by the way. My name is unpronounceable since it's Polish so yeah, that's it... Derek, right?" 

Derek nodded as a reply clearly amused to Stiles's weird antics. Stiles then quickly continued, "How can I assist you? Are you a new customer? Is there any---"

"Hang on for a second," Derek interrupted, chuckling at Stiles's rambling. "To answer your first question, yes I'm looking for something. Well, it's a special dildo and yup, I'm a new customer."

Stiles just looked at the smiling guy in awe. Derek seemed kind and approachable so he guessed there was nothing to worry about him. Not all good looking people were assholes like Jackson, he reminded himself. "I suppose it's for your girlfriend. Do you know its name or can you even give me a description of the said toy?"

Derek looked at the oblivious guy before him. He knew that he needed to be direct if he wanted things to move forward because Stiles was obviously dense or at least pretending to be one. "Well, it's not for my girlfriend because I have none to begin with. I'm single," Derek stopped for a second then looked back at Stiles with fiery passion on his greenish orbs. Only a blind man would not see that Derek was trying to flirt with him. Or so he believed.

Stiles tried to look away because it felt like that Derek was hitting on him but he cannot be sure of course because there was no way a guy that stunning will be attracted to him and of course Stiles was straight so he will not flirt back. He was wondering though why he just thought this thing right now but regardless he needed either to turn down Derek in a nice way or evade him because he was still a customer after all. After a moment of contemplation, he decided to go for evasion. "F-for a friend then?"

Derek suddenly leaned closer in his personal space, their faces just an inch away from each other to make Stiles understand his intent just in case the guy still misunderstood him. "No. It's for me Stiles. It's for my hungry hole that wanted nothing but a huge cock to split me apart in two."

Stiles's body stiffened in surprise. Derek's husky voice and dirty talk influenced him in an odd way that made his pants uncomfortably tighter for the second time that day. "TMI dude," Stiles joked as he laughed nervously pretending really hard to show his customer that he was not affected by him at all.

Derek raised his right eyebrow in amusement then licked his lips in wanton desire when his eyes wandered down to Stiles's impressive bulge that was far bigger than earlier. Though the younger man was trying to dodge his advances, it was clear that Stiles's body was honest and reacting to him.

"A-alright then, follow me," Stiles said hurriedly, his whole body tense as he walked down the aisle of the cabinet that displayed G-Spot's assortment of sex toys. The wide arrays of dildos came in different colors, sizes, and shapes that usually fascinated him but he was too jittery to appreciate them. He wanted to punch himself for acting more awkward than usual. This was a guy for crying out loud! A drop-dead man for that matter but still... why he was being affected by Derek when all his life he believed he was straight? It didn't make any sense at all. He decided to just take care of the older man's order so he can go home and asked for Scott's or Lydia's advice. 

Stiles took a deep breath to calm down himself then looked back to face Derek when he was sure he was already composed. "Do you happen to know the product's name?" Stiles asked in (he hoped) his businesslike voice.

"It is called Harry. To be honest, I don't know if it was because it was modeled after Harry Potter's or Prince Harry's cock. Styles..," Derek muttered under his breath locking his gaze at Stiles's amber ones.

"What?" Stiles asked in alarm, his heart pounding so loud against his chest that it felt like he was having a heart attack. How did Derek discover that the Harry dildos were replicas of his cock? Fuck! He knew that someone will discover it but how did Derek even manage to find it out? 

A month ago, he lost a bet against Lydia (because who would have thought that she was so good in beer pong) and as a punishment, he agreed for his dick to be reproduced. He thought it was cool at first but when he saw the facsimiles of his cock in the display, unexplained spookiness shocked his entire system. Fortunately, every unit was sold out after a few weeks but still the idea of someone owning a part of him was still weird as fuck.

"I mean that can be Harry Styles's dick for all we know," Derek answered nonchalantly as he considered the different variations of toys in the racks.

Stiles sighed in relief. "Unfortunately, it's no longer available. We do have other stuff that are far better than Harry though. We have dildos that were duplicated after the biggest cock in the porn industry like Boomer Banks, Antonio Biaggi, Rafael Alencar, Tim Kruger..."

Derek's patience was at his limit because obviously Stiles was trying to evade him and he cannot just allow him to do that. He needed to be aggressive if he really wanted to get him. "What about yours? Do you have a stock of this?" Derek asked as he grabbed Stiles's hard dick. It felt warm to the touch and all Derek wanted at that moment was to tear down the guy's pants and rode the juicy meat that was finally now on his grasp.

Stiles was caught off guard especially when Derek began to fondle his arousal. "S-stop it Derek!" Stiles blurted out, finding himself powerless against the other man's touch. Other guys that touched him inappropriately before was disgusting but it seemed different with Derek. The warm and strong hand that was cupping firmly his crotch felt confusing somehow but not in a wrong way. A small part of his brain told him to smack Derek's hand away and punch the guy for pulling that stunt but there was something in the older man that gave Stiles the warm fuzzies as if this act was not an unwanted touch but a sweet caress from someone he loved.

"You want this," Derek murmured as he traced the shape of Stiles's love meat using his index finger.

Stiles gasped in shock but this time, he slapped Derek's hand harder than what he intended. He wanted to apologize to the older man but he refrained himself from doing so. Let the older man realized that he will not tolerate such type of behavior. "Sir, I will call the cops if you will not keep your hands to yourself. I might be working in a sex shop but it doesn't mean that I'm open to the possibility of having sex with our customers. I'm not a whore."

Derek touched his stinging hand then glared hard at Stiles. "Your hard dick begged to disagree."

Stiles blushed in embarrassment glaring at Derek with contempt. "Y-you... Oohmp!"

Stiles stared in fear as Derek quickly pushed him against the wall then covered his mouth with his hand. They were just a hairbreadth away from one another, Stiles can practically smell the musky wooden scent of Derek's aftershave. This should scare the hell out of Stiles but he found himself excited of what will Derek do next.

"You will be mine one way or another. Deny as much as you want but in the end, it will be you who will beg me to suck you off," Derek rasped at Stiles's ear then nibbled it lightly. "Then it will be you who will grovel in my feet just to have your cock inside of my ass."

Stiles was flabbergasted and beyond turned on at Derek's threat. He was so lost in those fantasies that it almost took him a minute to realize that the older man already left him alone. Stiles was dissatisfied with himself but now he was more than determined to show Derek that he will not succumb to him no matter what.

 

∆∆∆

STILES knew that Derek will be back to fulfill his promise but he never thought that he will be back so soon. Surprisingly, the guy arrived an hour after they opened the shop for business. He wore a white tight shirt this time paired with faded denims that emphasized his brawny assets. The strange thing though was he acted as if Stiles didn't exist, he simply went directly to the aisle 3 to check the anal beads display. 

Stiles told himself that if it was Derek's game then he was more than willing to play along. He pretended to clean the non-existent dust in the counter. He was so focused on his pretentious act that he almost had a heart attack when a tall handsome guy tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"I'm very sorry if I startled you. Are you okay?" the guy asked, his voice laced with mock concern. Clearly, the asshole was not sorry at all.

"I'm fine. Can I help you with something?" Stiles asked back using the same bored tone.

The guy snorted and rolled his eyes at him. "Where's the fleshlight section, asshole?"

"Aisle 5," Stiles simply muttered then turned his back to the jerk to help a cheerful couple instead in finding the best rope that they need for their first bondage roleplay.

It took him a few minutes to help the two but they were such a great people to talk to. He even ushered them out of the door then greeted Erica a grumpy 'good morning' for being late again. He smiled triumphantly when he realized that the rude customer earlier was gone but that was short-lived when he concluded that Derek already left as well.

"Hey Stiles. Can you do the rounds and check if everything's in order? I just need some time to retouch. Go," Erica ordered as if she was the owner of the place. 

Stiles wanted to point out to the blonde that it was her responsibility to monitor the shop but he was too weary to have any conversation with her so he just decided to do what was told to him. He sighed then started to walk around the aisles to see if something was amiss. He was in the middle of reaching out a flog that was wrongly placed between two spider gags when he heard the distinguished moans of a guy who was clearly having a good time.

Stiles stiffened and stopped what he was doing instantaneously, fury was overcoming his senses for those who were bastardizing their respectable establishment (Lydia's words not his). G-Spot might be a sex shop but it was a decent sex shop and it will never tolerate any sexual activity within its premises. He looked up and checked the number of the aisle next to him and confirmed that it was the Aisle 5 where their fleshlights can be found. When the arrogant sneer of the customer earlier flashed back on his memory, he became more infuriated. 

With heavy steps, Stiles dashed to the next aisle and formulated his speech to insult the douchebag when he found himself dumbfounded as he saw Derek's wet lips wrapped around around the condom-covered rigid length of the rough-hewn customer earlier.

He watched in awe as the taller man closed his eyes in bliss as Derek that was on his knees took the whole organ inside of his mouth effortlessly. The guy's dick was a little bit thin but it was fucking king-size and kind of reminded him weirdly of Pinocchio's nose. To be honest, he was not sure how Derek can manage to fit the whole thing in his mouth. Color him impressed.

"Fuck man, suck me harder!" the asshole grunted out pushing Derek's face to his crotch.

Derek was starting to make those choking noises but he seemed loving it because he was not pushing the guy away and it made Stiles hard instantly. He began to wonder how good it would be to be on the receiving end of that wicked mouth. 

"Be fucking still," Derek ordered surlily pushing hard the guy against the cabinet causing some of the items to fall down from their respected shelves producing a series of clattering sound.

The noise was enough for Stiles to snap back to reality and realized that he was an employee who was tasked to stop this madness and not someone who paid for watching a live show. "You two! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Derek and the guy looked at the same time at Stiles but there were no any trace of embarrassment, regret nor fear in there faces but simply annoyance for Stiles for interrupting them. Derek just rolled his eyes at him then began to suck the stranger's cock again, obviously loving an audience around. 

Stiles's fists clenched in anger until his hands turned white for the lack of blood. "If you will not stop I swear I will call the cops on you."

The two guys stiffened for a moment. Stiles hoped that that was out of fear. He looked back at them smugly and pointed at the exit. "Out."

"Chill man, you can have your turn after I'm---"

"If you will not fucking leave right now, I swear your next blowjob will be on the big house," Stiles threatened menacingly as he interrupted the douchebag from talking. The offer though to be sucked by Derek was tempting but he needed to stand his ground. "Now, I want the two of you out of this place immediately. From now on, you are both banned here. If I see either of your face in this store again, I will call Deputy McCall to throw your dirty asses behind the bars. Am I making myself clear?"

The reaction on the asshole's face was priceless. He looked so pale and almost in the verge of throwing up. Scott was famous within the area and everyone knew that he was one of the good cops but perhaps the idea of getting arrested was horrifying even for the douchebag. The guy quickly zipped up his pants and left hurriedly without looking back.

"Killjoy," Derek muttered under his breath. 

Stiles glared at the older man who was glaring back at him as if he was the one who was caught red-handed. "Just leave Derek. This is my last warning, leave or I swear I will call the cops."

Derek stared at Stiles for a few seconds as if trying to figure him out. He shook his head in defeat and sighed. As he walked way, he purposely bumped his shoulder against Stiles's.

Stiles watched the older man secretly as he got inside of his Camaro. He tried to assure himself that it was to ensure that Derek will finally leave the premises. What surprised him was to see the asshole joined Derek on his car perhaps to go somewhere else to resume their interrupted rendezvous. When Derek finally drove away, he realized that watching the older man go and knowing he will never come back was more painful than seeing him with someone else. 

Stiles sulked miserably behind the counter but he thought that it was better that way. Atleast he will no longer need to see Derek and think about his confusing feelings for him. 

 

∆∆∆

STILES was not feeling well. He didn't get enough sleep for almost a week and he thought that his cock will gonna fall off because of his late jerk-off sessions in the past seven consecutive days. He wanted to blame it on Derek for giving him the ideas and yes, he already accepted the fact that he can also be attracted to guys but he decided that he will not give in to Derek no matter how tempting he made it these past few days. 

Derek was sending him his naked pictures on various poses on his Facebook account that almost caused him his life (he received the first picture while he was driving and it was the image of older man's mouth while biting the tip of Love Lolly with his bunny teeth that Stiles liked so much).

After that, Derek sent other photos of himself in various state of being undressed atleast twice a day. There was an image of guy's nipple that looked so delectable in that nest of hair that Stiles wanted to run his fingers to. There was also a picture of his muscled back inked with a triskelion while rivulets of delicious sweat flowed down to the dimples on his back at the bottom of his spine. Stiles thought Derek would stop from there until two days later, the guy sent a picture of his pinkish hairy hole stretched open by his own three fingers. Below the picture was two simple words, it said 'give in'.

After that Derek became silent. No pictures or messages followed the ass pic that disappointed Stiles so much but atleast he was no longer thinking about Derek (much). Besides Derek maybe the most beautiful specimen that he had ever seen but Stiles knew he was too much for him. Just like what he told Erica, he was not really into casual sex. He believed that sex should not just be a way of release. It should be meaningful, an experience to share with people who had a strong connection. Most of his friends laughed at him when he told them about this but his ever supportive friend Scott strongly agreed to him and said that he believed the same thing. He knew that Derek can be more to him but he was doubtful if the feeling was mutual. As far as he knew, Derek was just into him because of his dick. 

Stiles tried to cheer up himself because it was the start of his shift. After all, grumpy employees attracted grumpy customers but grumpiness can't be helped when your shift started at 1 PM. It was the beginning of the new semester and most of his classes were in the morning so he requested to be assigned in midday shift. He was thankful that Lydia and her workmates were so understanding with his situation. Speaking of Lydia, he decided not to tell her about that little incident with Derek since he and the douchebag never came back since then.

He arrived at G-Spot earlier than usual since Mr. Harris decided to be kind for once and dismissed the class early only to find the shop close. It was very weird because he was exchanging texts with Erica when he was on his way until his battery charge went down to zero. He tried to knock on the door and called out Erica's name but received no response. He tried to peek on the glass door but it seemed like no one was inside. He went to the parking lot and saw Erica's car but much to his surprise, Derek's Camaro was there as well. To be honest, he was not sure what to think about that. What will you say to the guy that you sent away after catching him in the act of blowing someone? Not to mention those lewd pics that he used as a jerk-off material for the past week (because well talking about awkward).

Stiles decided that his issues with Derek needed to wait because he still had a job to do. He kept on looking around until he gave up in searching for Erica. Maybe she went out eating lunch with Boyd since it was the guy's rest day. He opened the store's door using his spare key and started whistling 'Can't Stop the Feeling' because the song didn't fail to lift up his spirits. He went to the locker area to change to his G-Spot uniform when he stopped on his tracks and found himself frozen like a statue in the doorway, gaping at the vulgar scene before him.

It felt like a fucking déjà vu except this time Derek was was naked waist down and was obviously enjoying to be fucked at both ends. He had his spit-slicked lips surrounded around Boyd's chunky arousal that was covered with a blue rubber while Erica was plowing his ass mercilessly with a strap-on dildo that was his cock's fucking duplicate. 

Since Stiles saw the picture of Derek taking his fingers in his butt, he spent his spare time imagining how awesome it would be to be inside of that silky and impervious warmth. Now eyeing his cock's double drilling the older man's insides live, Stiles already had an exact picture on how his cock would look inside of Derek.

Derek's ears perked in attention as he heard the door creaked open. He was aware that Stiles arrived but still he glanced sideways and smirked when he confirmed it. Let him see what he was missing, Derek thought as he pushed his ass back to Erica as if telling her to do it harder.

"Bossy bitch," Erica muttered. She didn't disappoint though because she was amazing that way. She was also the one who planned the whole thing on the first place. Derek almost whined when she pulled the dildo out but opened his eyes in surprise as he was penetrated rougher this time by that oh-so-perfect artificial penis. The lustful feeling of being pleasured in both ends was taking Derek to another level of satisfaction. It made him reminisced his wilder days when he was still into threesome and group sex so much but fortunately now that he was older, his inner slut was tamer and contented on one-on-one fucking.

"Keep on moaning Der. That feels great," Boyd remarked as he forced Derek to take more of him until his whole appendage was enclosed in that velvety and wet throat. Derek clearly knew how to impress him because the older man began to suck him more vigorously just the way he liked it. He loved to hear choking noises when he was receiving blowjobs. Well he knew that Derek didn't need to pretend since the circumference of his cock was insanely huge.

If this was in porn, Stiles will unzip his pants then jerk-off at the lewd sight. One of them would notice him then invite him to join them and he will. He might act reluctant at first but in the end, he will surrender and will either have Derek's mouth or ass but alas, Stiles was in the real world. He was not the type to hook up for fun. He was too old for that bullshit. He was looking for the special connection that he had with Scott but in a more romantic sense. He was no longer a weak teenager that can't resist a hole to fuck (though he will not deny that Derek's holes were perfectly tempting and fuckable).

"Hey Erica, I just drop by to say that I'm not feeling well. I will call Lydia to inform her of course. It's up to you if you want to cover for my shift but you're not required to do so. I gotta go," Stiles said in his normal voice acting as if he didn't catch the three of them having sex and he was not turned on by the sight.

To say that Derek, Erica and Boyd were surprised to Stiles's reaction was understatement. Boyd thought that Stiles will be very mad that he will either call the cops or worse report their X-rated performance to Lydia. Erica on the other hand was hoping that her workmate will come to his senses and join them. Finally, Derek was sure and expected the younger man to be furious that he being there and aware of the fact that he was already banned in the store but he was sure that Stiles's walls will crumble soon and probably will give him a memorable hate sex experience.

Derek released Boyd's sloppy cock, growling in anger as he watched Stiles turned his back at them. "Stiles!"

Stiles ignored Derek because he was just tired of the older man's antics. He didn't know what was the guy's endgame and his head was throbbing so hard. He was walking away when he felt a strong hand grabbed his shoulder that forced him to turn around but before he even comprehend what was happening, he was groaning in pain when his back collided against the lockers. He was disoriented for a second, only to meet a pair of furious green eyes when he finally recovered.

"Erica, Boyd. Leave us alone," Derek said in a cold voice.

"Don't mind me guys. I will just sit here and---"

"Erica," Boyd grunted, his voice almost inaudible but it was filled with unspoken warning that made Erica flinched. 

"Fine," Erica huffed indignantly as Boyd pulled her away leaving Stiles and Derek alone at last. 

"Why?" Derek asked in exasperation.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the older man because he should be the one asking that and not the other way around. He gasped when Derek started to nuzzle the side of his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Why do you need to be so hard?" Derek inquired almost pleadingly.

Stiles wanted to say that his hardness was all because of him since he was standing too close that his scent alone was overwhelmingly arousing and enough to make him come in his pants. 

"Why are you resisting me so much?" Derek asked again.

Stiles wanted to smack his own head for his moronic ideas. It turned out that Derek was talking about his stubbornness after all and not the current state of his dick. "Because I can't."

"Can't or won't? Let me guess, is it because you're straight? Come on Stiles! You obviously want me. Your cock was almost bursting out of your pants and you're still denying it. Fuck that!" Derek ranted out.

"Thank you for stating the obvious genius. For the record, I'm not denying anything. The pictures that you sent me this past few days helped me to figure things out. I realized that I am bi but that's not a big deal because I'm open-minded."

"Then why the hell you're not fucking my ass right now?" Derek questioned in rage.

Stiles shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know maybe it's because I'm already in a relationship and I don't want to cheat?"

"That's bullshit. Erica told me that you're single and not dating anyone."

"So you two are friends then?"

"Of course. You think I will just let a random girl fuck my ass with a plastic dick while I'm sucking his boyfriend on their workplace? Give me atleast some credit," Derek fulminated in disappointment.

"Well to be fair, I saw you sucking a random guy a few days ago."

"Are you talking about that tall guy with a curly hair?" Derek asked that Stiles answered with a nod. Derek sighed then leaned against the lockers as he stared hard at Stiles exasperatedly. "That's Isaac. He's my roommate and by the way he's into Deputy McCall so much so it would be best if you keep that little incident from him. Isaac is so devastated that he ruined his chance with Scott. Erica forced him to help me."

"Wait you're fucking your friends... but whatever. That's not my business but why did it here? Why here of all places? Are you exhibitionists or something?"

"You are really slow, aren't you?" Derek remarked while shaking his head. "It's all Erica's plan for me to seduce you."

"S-seduce me? Why?" Stiles stammered. 

"Maybe because I want your cock so much? Lydia gave me the Harry for my birthday which I was sure was shaped after your dick."

"So Lydia told you."

"No. She warned me to leave you alone as a matter of fact but surprisingly Jackson told me about you. It was just pure luck that you're working with Erica. She told me that if my direct approach will not work then we will resort to her Plan B where I will "perform" in front you to make you see what you're missing."

Stiles was confused on how to react at Derek's revelation. He wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle Erica for messing with him or tap her back for this brilliant ploy. "What about the pictures?"

"My idea but she was the one took who them," Derek replied shyly.

"Okay," Stiles mumbled like an idiot because he just didn't know what to say.

Derek and Stiles stole glances at each other after that. Stiles was bothered by the fact that the older man was not ashamed at all to be naked before him but come to think of it, there was no reason for Derek to be embarrassed at the first place because his body was a perfect ten.

"You're staring," Derek noted.

"I thought you like the attention," Stiles retorted.

"If it's coming from you then I guess I like it," Derek purred teasingly.

"Derek I don't know if Erica told you already but I'm not longer into this no strings attached setup. I want something real Derek, someone that I can count to not just to warm my bed but give warmth in my life," Stiles declared honestly. He bit his lip to stop because he didn't want to add the fact that he wanted it to be Derek.

If the situation was different, Derek will laugh on Stiles's corniness but the way the younger man uttered the words sincerely made his heart clenched in a sweet painful way. "To be honest, I already gave up in the prospect of having a relationship. My first ex-boyfriend Pierre died because of me, my second ex Kurt only used me to hurt my family then finally Johnny dated me just because of my money. I'm not sure if I'm still capable of handling a relationship."

Stiles was touched on Derek's confession. The guy was not just broken but he was obviously shattered, he pulled him into a an embrace and murmured 'everything will be okay' as he caressed his head gently to ease the tension in the older man's body.

Derek stiffened automatically because he didn't know how to react at Stiles's cooing. He was used to desperate and hungry touches during sex but this was all new. He rarely let someone saw his vulnerable side but somehow showing it to Stiles was odd but familiar at the same time. The cozy embrace made him realized that he was not just craving for this guy's dick but longing for his affection and attention. The self-discovery sent him a new wave of chilling fear but Stiles's warmth somehow drove it away.

"I know that this will be too much to ask but I want you to give yourself a chance to try it. I promise that I will be very patient with you in all steps of the way and I will not leave your side no matter what if you decided to give us a shot," Stiles stated, cringing inwardly because of his own melodramatics.

"Damn it Stiles. Are we exchanging wedding vows right now? I don't memorize mine but you can always count on me with the honeymoon part later. I promise that I will not disappoint," Derek teased nervously, trying his best to play it cool.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"You started to talk dirty when things started to get serious," Stiles brought out.

"Coming from someone who can only speak sarcasm," Derek countered immediately.

"You got a point but I want you to be honest with me. I will not forbid you to talk dirty to me but please don't use it so you can avoid talking about your personal issues. I know I'm asking too much but we will do it in your own pace. Tell me everything, don't hold back and give in."

Derek was speechless once more. Every word that slipped out from Stiles's mouth went straight to his heart. He knew he must be careful because the few people that he trusted in the past ended up hurting him but his instinct was telling him that Stiles can be his safe haven. He was aware that things will not be easy for the two of them since he was still being haunted by his demons but he dared to hope and give this a shot. "If you put it that way then I'm willing to give it a try."

Stiles gaped at the older man in disbelief. It was obvious that Derek was scared of commitment so hearing him say those words sent an odd sensation to his chest. He swore that his heart will burst out from his chest so instead of replying (something stupid since his brain was completely haywire), he just pulled Derek's face close to kiss him and let him know exactly what he felt that moment.

Derek's eyes were wide open as Stiles's unique flavor that tasted like mint mixed with cinnamon exploded in his mouth. It has been a long time since he shared a kiss with someone because he was not really into it. For him, kissing was too intimate and emotional for his own liking so imagined his shock when he found himself coaxing Stiles's tongue to join with his own. It was as if his body was betraying him, kind of doing what his brain was trying to suppress. 

As their tongues entwined, Stiles can no longer stop himself from touching Derek. He cupped those supple buttcheeks then pulled the older man closer. They both groaned in ecstasy as they began to rub their bodies together. 

Stiles wanted to stop because he wanted to take things slow but that was impossible, his cock seemed begging to be free and with what happened on the past few days, he was already on his limit. He stopped kissing Derek and licked his way down to the older man's stubbled jaw and throat. 

Derek was moaning in pleasure when Stiles's naughty tongue lapped at his Adam's apple. He was shaking in excitement, his dick leaking in agreement as Stiles's finger delved in his crack. He pushed back at the wandering digit and it went in easily since Erica did a good job in loosening his entrance earlier. "Fuck me Stiles please."

Stiles growled when he heard Derek's plead deciding to add another digit inside of that warm orifice to further prepare the guy. "I don't have any condom."

"I'm clean I promise. I never had sex with anyone without protection for a long time. I had my result yesterday from our monthly testing since I'm a doctor and everything," Derek explained as he started to kiss the moles on Stiles's neck, his hand fumbling at the younger man's belt to unbuckle it.

"Shit Der, I'm clean as well. Never had sex with anyone since a year ago but perhaps I can still go outside and ask Erica to get us a condom or something---"

"I trust you and now that we're really doing this boyfriend thing then I expect you to trust me back," Derek rasped leaning his forehead against Stiles's, their harsh breaths mingling in an erotic exchange.

"I trust you," Stiles uttered giving Derek a quick smooch on the lips. "And we're officially dating now. Though we should go out on a date first to say---"

"Just shut-up Stiles and do not overthink," Derek murmured engaging Stiles to an another breathtaking kiss.

Stiles closed his eyes as his body surrendered when Derek slipped his hand inside of his boxers and caressed his throbbing length. They both groaned in arousal at the first touch of their naked skins. "Fuck Derek, stop teasing me."

Derek decided to ignore Stiles and instead thumbed the accumulating precum on the younger man's cock that made Stiles hissed in pleasure. "Tell me what exactly do you want me to do."

Stiles didn't reply and just let Derek pushed him against the lockers. He watched as Derek knelt before him then pulled down his pants and boxers, letting them pooled on his ankles as he looked up at him waiting for an answer.

"I want your mouth to suck the cum out of my dick. I want your tongue to lap at my nuts. I want you to wet my dick with your spit throughly so I can just easily slipped inside of your asshole later," Stiles said, his amber eyes lighting with uncontrolled desire as he traced Derek's trembling lower lip with his fingers.

Derek lapped at the digits liked a kitten but his mind was somewhere else. He was staring at awe in the luscious treat before him. Stiles's cock was far better than its artificial twin, it was proportionally long and thick and its color was the perfect shade of dark pink. It might not be the biggest or the longest cock that he had ever seen but it was the most beautiful. He began to stroke the younger man's cock gently but teasingly at the same time. When he heard Stiles began to moan, he started to lap at its head that was now leaking with whitish precum while rolling those huge balls on his hand to further increase Stiles's pleasure. 

Stiles did his best not to come so soon as he gazed down at Derek who now have his sinful lips and tongue worshipping the head of his cock and its foreskin. It was fucking fantastic especially when the older man locked his eyes with him as he tongued his peehole while Derek stroked the rest of his cock. He groaned in disappointment when Derek's tongue left his urethra but the older man surprised him again when he began to lick his whole length down to his swelling balls.

Derek moaned as he began to stop stroking Stiles to swallow the entirety of his huge cock in one go. He groaned at the member that was now deep down in his throat. It even got better when Stiles pulled at his hair then began to slowly thrust his hips to meet his bobbing head. He was choking and was having a hard time to breathe but the delectable flesh in his mouth was worth it.

Stiles realized Scott was right to say that gays were the best when it came to giving heads. The older man was in perfect rhythm with the thrusts of his hips. The guy's emerald eyes were now leaking with tears and his saliva was overflowing down to his neck and shirt but Derek obviously didn't care. It was fucking dirty but Stiles found it hot. Every rub of his balls against those five o’clock stubbles gave him a ticklish and stinging sensation but despite of that, Stiles loved it so much that it was driving him crazy.

"I want your cum please," Derek pleaded finally releasing that engorged length and rubbed it against his face, his tongue peeking out to lap at his arousal teasingly.

Stiles stared down at Derek, kind of undecided because he wanted to fuck Derek. He shoved three of his fingers in that sloven mouth. Derek hungrily sucked his long digits as if it was his cock. He playfully traced those bunny teeth that he was so fond of then played with his tongue. The older man's spit was all over the place but they were both too absorbed in their own world to care.

Derek was beyond turned on and in spite of the fact that his cock was untouched to the whole ordeal, he was ready to burst anytime soon. He forced his jaws open and sucked Stiles's shaft religiously, the tip of his tongue playing with the organ's slit as he did so.

"Derek..," Stiles whispered finally succumbing to the pleasure. He gripped the older man's hair tight as he began to fuck the guy's mouth with sloppy pace. Their moans that were accompanied by dirty sounds of choking and slurping echoed in the air. It only took a few more thrusts and with a grunt of pleasure, Stiles came hard in Derek's throat that the older man swallowed down hungrily.

Derek moaned as he drank down the ambrosial juice that spewed from the younger man's cock. Much to his surprise, Stiles didn't stop shoving his hips that caused froths to form in the corners of his mouth. He knew that he looked so debauched at that time and he hoped it was not a big turn off for Stiles.

"Derek?" Stiles called out touching that stubbled jaw as he did so. Derek looked like he was spacing out so Stiles helped him to stand. "Are you okay?"

It took Derek a few seconds to comprehend Stiles's question. It was kind of funny that he didn't come at all but he felt like floating in the subspace. "I-I'm fine."

"Derek, remember what we talked about. No more dodging," Stiles reprimanded.

Derek shivered in a good way. Stiles's Dom voice was turning his insides into a puddle of warm goo. "A while ago, it felt like I'm in the subspace."

"Oh. Is that alright then? Are you fine?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"More than okay actually. Thank you," Derek answered kissing Stiles's lips softly.

"Great. I thought I scared you. I'm into BDSM as well but we will incorporate it in our relationship slowly since we're still new and all I want right now is to fully earn your trust."

Derek felt tears threatening to fall down from his eyes. None of his lovers in the past were this attentive to him. The sincerity on those pair of amber eyes was making him all amazing inside. 

"Just tell me if my romantic side is starting to creep you out," Stiles joked as he gave Derek a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose that made the older man blushed. "Cute."

Derek was mortified by the praise but he would be a liar if he said that he hated it. "I'm not cute."

"Sure," Stiles agreed. "You're just adorable and... hard. Wait, you didn't come?" he asked as if he was horrified. 

"I didn't but I'm fine. I can take care of it later," Derek grumbled.

"Nah. Let me take care of that, besides you just gave me the best blowjob of my life. I might not be able to return the favor right now since I'm inexperience and all but I can give you an awesome handjob," Stiles suggested. "Unless your not comfortable with me jerking you off?"

"N-no, I mean it's fine if you make me come," Derek mumbled shyly. 

"Turn around," Stiles ordered that Derek obediently followed. He licked his lips in want as he stared at Derek's delectable butt. He wanted to worship it then defile it at the same time but it can wait since this was no longer about his pleasure but Derek's. He pulled the older man's back to his front, positioning his newly hardened cock between those globes.

Derek gasped at the sudden contact of his naked ass against Stiles's cock especially when it "accidentally" slipped in between his cheeks. The first touch of his sphincter against the rigid length almost made him come but he was able to stop it from happening at the last second.

Stiles breathed through his mouth since he was trying to stop inhaling through his nose. Derek's wooden scent was fogging his mind to think clearly. He angled Derek's face up so they can share a kiss while his hand slipped inside of Derek's shirt. He didn't waste his time then began pinching the guy's nipple while his other hand went down to jerk him off.

Derek moaned at the kiss. It was messy but it was what he preferred. He grabbed Stiles's cock from the back and tried to direct it to his furled entrance. 

Stiles didn't know what to do. Derek was now holding his cock and guiding it to his anal orifice and to make it worse, the older man was pushing back to take him inside. "Derek, shit! Please..."

"Please what?" Derek asked in challenge.

"I don't know."

Derek decided to take the matter on his own hands. He pushed back then cried out as the bulbous head of Stiles's cock popped inside of his hole. There was a resistance of course but he endured it because he knew that Stiles will make it better in the end.

Stiles cursed softly as he looked down and watched the half of his manhood disappeared in Derek's body. He didn't try anal sex before but he concluded that it was better than fucking a pussy because it was somehow tighter and hotter. The big problem though was the lack of slipperiness that made him remembered the importance of having lube (according to his research) when it came to this kind of sexual activity. He put his hand on Derek's lower back and stopped him from pushing back. "Stop."

Derek stiffened and suddenly it felt like someone threw cold water on him. Maybe Stiles realized he was grossed out in the prospect of anal sex. He wanted to kill himself for rushing Stiles. Fear overwhelmed his senses because what if Stiles decided that he no longer wanted him. "Stiles..."

Derek waited for Stiles to reply but it didn't he come. He began to tremble in terror when the guy pulled out his dick. Stiles was inside of him for just less than a minute but it felt like his hole was missing it already. He didn't know what to do so he didn't move at all. He was dying of waiting for Stiles to drop the bomb and tell him that they were done. He closed his eyes in misery to wait for the worst to come but something unlikely happened. Warm and slick fingers danced around his perineum area until one finally dared to enter him. 

"Anal for me is a foreign territory but it doesn't take a genius to know that lube is essential to this kind of stuff," Stiles huffed angrily pushing the other two digits to further stretched Derek.

Derek sighed in relief to hear those words from Stiles. That only meant that the guy was still into him. He leaned his palms against the lockers as he spread his legs apart to present himself to Stiles. 

Stiles didn't waste him time and inserted his cock in Derek's waiting hole. They both moaned in unison as his whole dick finally went inside of him. He stayed still for a while letting Derek got used to his size because he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend. He smiled secretly at the thought of calling Derek his boyfriend.

Derek wished that he can freeze the time because he was contented just to have Stiles's body plastered above him while he was being screwed open by his humongous cock. It was astonishing to be this intimate to someone he considered important. The throbbing member that was occupying his body felt wider and deeper that unbelievably amazing. He almost forgot how good a naked cock felt like because it was such a long time since he did bareback but in spite of that, he was sure that this was a million times better than before. It was maybe because he was doing it with someone who adored and respected him. He was doing it with someone he was sure that he can fully trust without inhibitions. 

"Can I move?" Stiles asked. As much as he wanted to stay where he is, he was aware that he was going to orgasm if he will be still for a few more seconds.

"Yes. Fuck me hard," Derek commanded starting to move his own hips to fuck himself in Stiles's dick.

Stiles moaned in ecstasy as Derek unsheathed and sheated back his cock in his warmness. Stiles grabbed Derek's waist and started to shove his hips, his lover's ass bouncing seductively as their lower bodies met in a collision. He pulled Derek close by his shirt then stripped it off letting his hands explored the furred torso that was bulging with defined muscles. "You're so beautiful. You're making me crazy."

Derek groaned in every word that Stiles whispered on his ear because it was accompanied by deep and hard thrust that did nothing but bumped against his prostate. Suddenly he got this urge to see Stiles naked and touched every inch of his skin. "Take everything off," Derek snarled as he pulled his body away from the guy's reach.

Stiles did what he was told because he wanted to go back inside of Derek's body already. When he was naked just like the day he was born, he pushed Derek down the floor. "I promise that I will fuck you in a nice and comfortable bed next time."

"So next time will be a repeat performance then but I thought you will the romantic one in this relationship. Aren't you going to ask me out to a date first?" Derek asked playfully, leaning down on his back as he lifted his legs apart and spread them apart before Stiles. 

Stiles's cock got even harder at the lecherous sight. He knelt between those legs and stared at that pinkish winking orifice. "Well I'm planning for a three-day trip in the beach. I'm kind of hoping for a Sex on the Beach and I'm not talking about the cocktail."

Derek grinned naughtily at Stiles. "Looking forward to it."

Stiles chuckled then leaned down to blow softly at Derek's fluttering entrance. Before the older man even tried to protest, he tongued the fuzzy and smooth skin around it. When his tongue finally penetrated the shy rosebud, Derek was pulling at his hair complaining that he will come if he will not stop. "Come then."

"N-no. I want to do it while you're pounding my ass. Just do it please," Derek pleaded angrily.

Stiles tsk-tsked at Derek's impatience but he promised him that he will not deny of him pleasure so he decided to oblige. He was astounded to see how flexible his lover when he tried bending his body in half and Derek yielded easily.

"Yoga," Derek bragged as if reading Stiles's mind. He was starting to feel weird when his boyfriend tried to bend him further not because he was hurting but because his dick was just a few inches from his mouth. 

"If you can, try to suck your own dick and I will take care of your ass. Tap on my hand twice if you want to stop. Don't be a martyr, I will not dump you if I found out that you can't do it." 

Derek nodded and took a deep breath. He looked at Stiles's lean body that was covered with moles. Without further ado, Stiles sank inside of him then started to pound his ass vigorously. The delicious burn as that gigantic manhood slid in and out of him made him swore aloud as the position allowed Stiles to reach deeper in his ass. He was drooling in pleasure because as Stiles assaulted his sweet spot, the tip of his own dick kept on nudging his lips. 

Stiles watched in awe as Derek finally opened his mouth and licked the precum on his own cock tentatively. He decided to bend his boyfriend's body further so his lover can suck his own dick deeper. The sight was fucking sexy so he slowed down a little to prevent from coming prematurely.

Derek thought that the taste of his own precum will be as good as Stiles but he was wrong. It was more bitter for his own liking but it was not really disgusting. He closed his eyes and tried to suckle the whole head of his own dick trying his best to impress Stiles because it felt good to be praised by him.

"Fucking beautiful. Mine," Stiles growled at the sight. He honestly didn't know what got into him. Earlier all he wanted was some classic vanilla sex but now he was pushing his and Derek's limits. He was aware that he can injure his lover but seeing this huge man speared open by his cock was making his mind hazed with lust. Looking back at those hungry green eyes reflecting back his inflamed dark desire made him forgot his inhibitions. 

Derek was now bobbing his head faster almost taking half of his own dick down his throat. He never tried autofellatio but he never thought that it was this great. He was having a hard time of course since it was kind of difficult to focus once you got Stiles's dick in your ass but it was still manageable. 

Stiles reamed Derek harder ensuring to strike his prostate in every shove of his hips. He cursed softly when his lover's channel became tighter in the point of suffocation. "I'm near. How about you?"

"I'll come after you," Derek said in a hoarse voice.

"No. Come whenever you want. Don't hold back for me. Focus on your own pleasure," Stiles murmured kissing at the top of Derek's hand.

Derek just nodded and pulled down Stiles for a kiss. They ended it shortly for him to he fold his body again to suck himself while Stiles resumed to pound his ass. Only a grunt from Stiles indicated that he was finished and suddenly a torrid sensation of being filled up by abundant cum overwhelmed his senses. It was as if Stiles will not stop coming and will fill him up forever.

Stiles was already sensitive but Derek didn't come yet so he continued fucking him, his semen gushing out of his lover's ass in his every thrust. 

Derek's feet curled in ecstasy as he reached his climax. He sucked his own cock furiously as his sperm spewed out from his urethra. It was too much for him to swallow everything though so he ended up choking and releasing his own dick. Three more squirts hit his face before Stiles collapsed above him. "Don't pull out yet."

Stiles just hummed as an answer and started to kiss the wooly hair that covered Derek's chest then began to suck one of his lover's erected nipple lazily.

"Damn it Stiles! I swear if you will not stop right now, I'm going to ride your dick whether you're already up for another round or not," Derek warned.

Stiles chuckled and muttered "bossy" under his breath but he didn't stop. The next thing he knew, Derek rolled their bodies so now he was the one on top. Stiles gasped in surprise when Derek pinned both of his arms above his head then swooped down to lick at his armpit. Stiles was laughing aloud unable to get free from Derek's strong hold. Regardless, he was very happy and he hoped Derek felt the same but he was looking forward for the days to come.

To be honest, Stiles was not sure if they will work out just fine because mind-blowing sex was not really an assurance of a strong and everlasting relationship. Derek still needed to face his demons and conquered them. Life will never be easy and it was full of uncertainties but as long as they have each other, everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope guys you enjoyed it ;) 
> 
> Please do not practice unsafe sex for Pete's sake unless you're with someone that you can fully trust! 
> 
> Shout Out!  
> Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will surely appreciate it a lot.


End file.
